moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Music Island Missions: C.L.O.N.C. Strikes Back/Summary
Sandy Drain Shennanigans *ZPS says Zoshling, Star nobody cares about. *@ Sandy Drain, Hi Simon, Hi Frau, Hi doors. *'Gnashers working overtime' *Hi ROFL Zack Binspin Helps Out *Hi Zack *Poppet gonna eat Katsuma alive for calling Zack stupid **No but really why Katsuma **Why is the entire aim to call characters stupid behind their back? **Or other insults **Like it's just unpleasant and repetitive. *THIS BOOK NO KNOW BRASHCAN ALLEY IS A TRASHCAN ALLEY YOU CANNOT MAKE THIS JOKE *Zack can't breathe Rofl Clippers *Zack can breathe again *No but it is really explicit in that Frau attempted to murder Zack **There are like 3 death puns **HOW IS THAT A GOOD IDEA **HE AN INTERNATIONAL STAR well ok maybe CLONC is like we mean business **what am I talking about they wanna destroy the entire world *How they got the card makes no sense *Ooze's intestines everywhere. Cosmic Gloop *Frau is pretty badass *ROFL IS AN ENTIRE DORK LOL **No but explain me how he blushes?1/!/ EHwaT *Ooze is dead *Squirk no care *Sprockett and Hubbs carry his body to ship *Goodnight, sweet prince. *OH YEAH AND THIS POSTER **also sandwich thief help **Hubbs says it not them 'and for once he was telling the truth' **WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN. **HUBBS NEVER LIED?? Why would he lie he bashes everyone he never lies if ur a jerk. **Is it like oh he was once with the villains so he lies I guess cus evil **THIS BOOK DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT WROTE ITSELF ***WHAT A DROP IN QUALITY Cirque du Bonbon *@ circus *We start off with a joke that makes no sense. It literally "Zommer is vague and Furi doesn't get it". *Furi says the clumps are glumps wow big reveal but not much done with it. *huh, I just notice glumps are called "it" too. *Blabla, tickets, sabotage, backstage. The Famous Mini Mangler *it is time *Furi is scared of most attractions ,Idc, get to you-know-who. *HI POCITO *'Dios mio! Is it an autograph from the Fun Fair Champion you want, amigos? You are forbidden from coming backstage, but I understand that the lure of meeting the famous Mini Mangler Pocito might prove too strong to resist!' **Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA **Super Moshis: ...yeeeaaahhhh **HE DOES THIS ALL THE TIME **HIS EGO GIVES ME LIFE *lol they says furi but drew zommer, pocito save us.. *BLABLA Burnie saved for ticket for a cherry bomb each. **That would make 6 but one was real so they have five **BUT THIS IS NEVER ACKNOWLEDGES THEY BASICALLY LIE TO POCITO **How doesn't pocito have access to all the plush anyway *Hi Sweet Tooth *Hi CLONC leader C.L.O.N.C. Closes In *Pocito performed he finally has respect he deserves *Ah yes, the sanctity of mask part. He will protect Candy and their mask. 5ever. *wow what a short chapter High Striker *yay described fetch quests... **Squiff tho *Furi does the thing *POCITO CRIES HE IS A TOTAL "Nerdy Jerk" as Joe said! *Like Diavlo, "glump clump" that is not even a reveal. The writing is so bad. Only Pocito is good and he's EXTRA GOOD. Moshling Mindreading *fighting clumps *Pocito says Supers fight like Musky Huskies and he respects those *Hi Fingz *Furi and Fingz on stage. Some interesting dialoge. An Explosive Ending *Pocito still calls Sweet Tooth candy. **Because Pocito is cool *awkward robots *Squirk hugs Fingz im cry *Squirk eats sandwich *'Holy space blasters' @ story *blabla everyone sleeps and zoshlings outside looking at stars LOL @ SPLUTNIK HE NOT THERE *Blabla Sprockett and Hubbs asleep and Strangeglove implied Conclusion *Bye to this book, Pocito's attempt to save it was brave. Category:Summaries